Sherlock Admits Defeat
by FoxyGeek
Summary: John and Sherlock share an interesting conversation. Sherlolly
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: It's been a really long time since my last attempt at writing, so please be patient with me.

...

"I just, don't get it. _Why_ on Earth do women like 'that', seem so keen on you? When you are so obviously the least sexually available man on the planet. I mean, did you see that? Did you even see her? She was... just wow.." John stared incredulously at Sherlock who was sighing loudly in obvious protest to the current conversation.

"Do you even like women?" John plopped down on his familiar chair, legs outstretched, arms folded across his chest as he tried desperately to understand his friends apparent lack of interest in members of the opposite sex.

"Of course I like women John, don't be absurd." Sherlock grabbed a paper, and sat down in his own chair. One leg crossed at the knee as he skimmed for anything interesting, while quickly adding.."Not that there's anything wrong with..." he paused, searching for the right words, "with _n__ot_ liking women..." Sherlock let out a slight cough and gave an awkward smile.

Then you must explain this to me, because I don't quite get it. You've passed up so many opportunities with women. That waitress down the street, was it Melanie? Janine, and no, your using her for access into that man's office doesn't count. Irene Adler …. and now _this_.. I simply don't understand it. Especially this last one. I mean she was … " John gave a loooong whistle. "Keep in mind, I'm a happily married man, but even I would have paused a minute to give that a thought."

Sherlock was getting annoyed, "She was barely 25, and an absolute bore. An obvious attention seeker, looking for a quick shag to brag about to the papers. Besides, you're being rather hypocritical. I've seen you turn down advances from many fairly attractive women yourself, and I assure you, your reasons for turning down a quick pick me up are every bit as good as mine." He turned to the next page of his newspaper rather aggressively not bothering to lift his eyes.

"I'm Married you tit" John leaned forward "_with child_, in-case you've forgotten." John nodded his head in the direction of the fireplace where a rather recent family portrait rested on the mantelpiece. Mrs. Hudson's doing no doubt. Sherlock would never keep such sentimental items in his possession, let alone display them openly for others to see. "Of course I turned them down, Mary would have my head, quite literally on a platter. I did marry a top of the notch assassin after all". He gave an uncomfortable laugh before further validating his point. "Not to mention the fact that I am in _**love**_ with her, and am committed to her emotionally as well as physically. You on the other hand. You're technically a bachelor. There's no stopping you from getting a little fun every now and again. I don't know what's stopping you. You can't even begin to compare yourself to me in this situation. It's entirely different." He took a long sip from his tea.

"Actually John, I can." at this Sherlock put down his newspaper and reached for the tea at his side. "Hmm, when did Mrs. Hudson drop these off?" he nodded at the teacups currently in each of their hands.

John shrugged, sipping his tea again smiling. "I have no idea... but that woman is a Godsend. " The two men nodded in agreement silently.

"Well then, where was I?" Sherlock set down his tea and stared pointedly at his best friend. "Ah, yes." "Though, I may be _considered_ a bachelor, I happen to harbor feelings of an elaborate nature for one particular woman and one particular woman alone."

John let out a snort. "Your mum doesn't count Sherlock, and how does that explain your relationship with Janine? Surely if you harbor _elaborate feelings_, as you put it, for one woman and one woman alone, you wouldn't have gone that far with Janine. Unless... it is Janine?" John couldn't quite believe that notion as a possibility but he said it anyway.

Sherlock shook his head repeatedly. "No John. Don't be daft. I may have shared my bed with Janine, but that was strictly business, my heart was most certainly not in it, and seeing as I AM technically single, I feel no guilt in sleeping with a woman to obtain information relevant to solving a case. Especially one as thrilling as the Magnussen case. I regret absolutely nothing."

John stared incredulously at his friend. The sincerity in Sherlock's tone was not lost on him, but he simply couldn't wrap his head around what he was hearing.

"So you're telling me, that you've been blowing off these incredibly beautiful and irresistable women... because you're... " He paused as if struggling with the concept. "because you're_ in love_?"

"Do keep up John, you're embarassing yourself. Really, I would have thought it obvious by now.".

"No... no, obvious is not a word I'd use in this situation"

"I've been acting an absolute love sick fool for years now, I'm rather surprised you never noticed. You must be completely thick."

John rolled his eyes momentarily as he swallowed his pride and continued. "Uhm.. no.. no you haven't... you really haven't Sherlock. It's unnerving really how cold and uncaring you appear to just about everyone... and I say that as your friend who loves you.." a small smile crept on John's face as he started to see the humor in all of this.

"but never, you have never … not even once shown signs of being _in love_."

"..."

"Are you having a go at me? Are you pulling my leg? Is that what this is? Sick of me making fun of your asexuality all the time, so you thought you'd string me along for a joke? Ohhh! This is good. You're good. . haha.. yep.. you got me.. very funny.."

Sherlock's face remained stoic.

"Do be serious John, I'm not at all joking!" He stood up and chugged the last bit of his tea before placing it back on the small table to his left. The consulting detective seemed a bit put off by his friends doubt in the matter.

John shrank back a little into his chair. "I'm sorry Sherlock, I really had no idea." He forced a slight chuckle back down his throat. "It's just, surprising that's all. I mean, You're always going on about how sentiment is for the losing side and all. And you've never really talked about this before, how was I supposed to know?" The good doctor felt a slight pang of guilt at the realization that his friend might actually be serious.

"Sentiment is a weakness indeed John; that's why I choose not to pursue my feelings further." Sherlock laid down unceremoniously onto the sofa, and suddenly softened his tone. "Besides... I'd make a lousy companion. I'm married to my work; I could never give her the attention she deserves. I'd just end up.. hurting her _feelings_, or worse, put her life in danger over some rubbish case.

John took a deep breath. "Sherlock?" He paused to quirk a brow. "Sherlock? May I ask _who_ this woman is?"

"You really don't know?"

"I_ really_ don't"

Sherlock sighed. He kicked his legs a few times like a small child throwing a tantrum.

"This _love_ feeling...it defies all logic and reasoning. It's absolutely mad! UGH! And really quite complicated, I'm not sure how you simple people manage it."

John rolled his eyes a little, but remained silent to allow his friend to continue.

Sherlock shot right up off the couch and began pacing about the living room.

She's clumsy, socially awkward, and is an absolutely horrible judge of character. She's brilliant, when you compare her to normal people, still not quite as smart as I'd like her to be, but let's be reasonable here. No one is as smart as I'd like them to be. Her hair is always a mess, her state of dress is almost always appalling, her lips are too small and her breasts are mediocre at best."

He groaned audibly. "Yet I find her irresistibly charming"

"She's 100% predictable and boring...well, maybe I'm wrong about that last bit." He unconsiously put a hand to his cheek rubbing at it gently.

"I am crazy about her John. I'm... " and here he paused to allow the confession to sink in. "I'm in love with Her"

John sat frozen at his friend's confession. Surely he misheard the whole thing.

"I'm in love with Molly Hooper"

A full minute passed in silence as his words sunk in.

John licked his now dry lips. His eyes were wide and unblinking...

"Molly? …...Molly Hooper? Molly Molly?! Really Sherlock... Molly Hooper?!" He could hardly contain himself; he didn't know if he should laugh or shout.

"Yes John, unless you know of another woman by that name there really needn't be any cause for confusion, and I'd appreciate this remaining between the two of us if you don't mind. I know you're married, but don't go blabbering on about it to Mary for christ's sake. She's a meddler, I can tell."

"You do know she is mad about you right? _Why_ don't you ask her out? You KNOW she'd say yes"

"Don't be daft John, I don't want to date her"

"Well?! Why the bloody hell not Sherlock?"

"Emotional entanglements would only hinder me in my work John, Its rather embarassing having these feelings to begin with, and I'd rather not act on them if at all possible." He sat back down on his chair.

"And, as I mentioned earlier, I'd make one lousy boyfriend. She'd just end up breaking it off with me a month from now, after the thrill wears off. And that would be the end of it... or worse... I could end up like my parents" he shivered at the thought.

"Your parents are lovely Sherlock"

"They're dull"

"They're happy"

"A by-product of mental insipidness"

John sighed. There was no getting through to him on this.

"Oh Molly.. poor Molly." The corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"You Sherlock, are an arsehole. A right arsehole. And! You're an idiot, if you ask me. You could be happy with her, and she of all people would not get in the way of your precious work. She's happy just to be around you, don't ask me why, so you wouldn't need to get all fluffy and emotional to keep her satisfied.

With that, John shot a glance at his wristwatch and headed towards the door. "We're not done with this conversation Sherlock, but I should be heading home soon, give the Mrs. a rest and all that.

Sherlock rolled his eyes dramatically, and grabbed for his violin. "Yes, yes, be gone already john, before we start discussing domestics. You know how much that bores me."

"Oh you're not getting out of this that easily Sherlock, the _game_ is most definitely on." John turned to leave.

"Just what are you up to then?" Sherlock looked slightly disturbed at the prospect of continuing this conversation further.

"You're the detective Sherlock, figure it out" And with that, the door was heard closing downstairs.

Sherlock grabbed the bow off the windowsill and started playing a violent and rather dramatic piece loud enough for John to hear on the street below where he was hailing a taxi.

'_I'll be damned_', thought John. _'Sherlock's in love.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**So Author's quick Note: **

**I wrote the original so long ago, and I had this chapter half written on my laptop for ages... **

**So, I Finally decided to do something with it. Keep in mind i have two children under 4, so despite going over this with spell check a half dozen times. I'm SURE i missed something. You can totally inform me of my errors, and whatnot.. but be kind in your judgement of me, for I am sleep deprived. I Hope it's satisfactory.**

...

"You're joking?!"

"Nope, I'm being completely serious. That's just about exactly what he said"

"Nooooo. Really?" Mary's face contorted a bit at the thought of Sherlock Holmes being in love.

"You didn't see it either then? I felt completely side swept, Though now that he said it aloud it does explain a few things."

"Like what then?" Mary grew curious.

"Well, when we picked him up from the drug den that one time, and took him to the lab. Molly slapped him 3 times."

"What of it?"

"Well Sherlock would never have just stood there and let someone slap him repeatedly like that. It was completely out of character. The Sherlock I know, would have either dodged it immediately, or stopped her hand long before it reached his face. I've seen him fight while high, and his reflexes are not hindered in the slightest."

"Are you suggesting then, that he let her slap him because he loves her?" Mary blinked a moment then nodded. "Actually that makes sense"

"And this one time" John went on. "before you and I met, She came over for a Christmas party at 221b. Sherlock had been keeping to himself most of the evening, until Molly came up the stairs." John twisted in his chair trying to remember the night in exact detail. "Suddenly he started acting out. He became much more vocal, deduced everyone, and made us all feel crap. Molly especially." John took a long sip from his tea.

"He assumed, incorrectly I might add, that she had gotten all dressed up for a date. He was noticeably bothered by it. Then, only after he had made her feel absolutely horrible about herself.. did he realize that the gift he had been basing his deductions on was a gift for him. He had made a complete ass of himself, and then... he shocked us all by sincerely apologizing to her. He even gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. I've known Sherlock for years now, and I'd never once heard him say I'm sorry to anyone else."

"By Gods John, do you know what this means?!"

"Yes, yes I do, oddly enough. Which is why I have decided that something should be done about it. But truthfully, I'm terrible at arranging these sort of things, and he's likely to get whiff of the situation unless you're involved. No offense love, but you're an excellent liar."

"None taken deary, I'm well aware."

"And modest..." he nudged his wife playfully.

"Let's hear it then, what do you suggest we do?"

"Well, first... he'll never be convinced of being wrong in this matter. He'll never attempt to date her on his own, so I was thinking we get someone of higher authority in his life involved. Someone he'll actually listen to, or at least, do their bidding." She paused for dramatic effect.

"We need to tell Sherlock's mum."

"Oooooh, you are wicked dear. Honestly it's quite sexy to see you scheming like this." John smiled cheekily at his wife's suggestion. "Let the game begin"

…...

Sherlock Holmes despised Christmas.

A feeling of dread came over him as the taxi pulled into the country drive that lead to his childhood home. Soon he'd be bombarded with his mother's concerns for his health, his father's terrible taste in cologne, and his brother's constant nagging. On the plus side, his mother had told him not to come alone, so he was able to convince Mary and John to come along with their baby. Perhaps she would distract his mother's attention for a large portion of the evening.

The front door came open as soon as the car stopped in front of it.

"Come in! Come in! Oh, do come in!.. Just give me that sweet baby! I won't hear of anything else."

Mrs. Holmes was in a state of pure bliss; cooing and soothing little Abby Watson who had been crying for the last 15 minutes of their car ride. The baby calmed down almost immediately, and started playing with Mrs. Holmes' nose.

"Oh the little Angel! I've heard so much about you little Abby, yes I have." Lost in the babies sweet face, she headed inside and left the others to grab their luggage from the cab.

Sherlock shrugged off his coat and scarf immediately after entering, tossing them over a chair in the living room, and plopping down on the sofa.

"Wake me when this is over"

"Oh come come Sherlock, surely you wouldn't dream of missing this opportunity to spend some quality time with your dear older brother. Now would you?" A dry familiar voice came from the doorway.

"Go away Mycroft, I'll not have you ruining my holiday nap. Go... play chess with dad or something.. and remember to let him win ever so often. If he loses too often he loses confidence and becomes mopey. Mummy will be upset."

Mary and John complimented the lady of the house on the magnificent smells that were wafting from the kitchen.

"Oh, its nothing really.. Would you like some wine to tie you over?"

Both nodded eagerly. "Oh yes. Wine will do."

As she pored, Luna leaned in closer and whispered:

"Will Miss Hooper be joining us as we discussed over the phone?"

"Oh yes. I believe she'll be arriving soon. We gave her the address and let her know you wanted her to attend."

"She was confused at first, having never met you. I told her that you wanted some of Sherlock's friends to attend this year, because you were sick of making so much food for only 4 people. She doesn't have a family of her own, so It wasn't hard to convince her."

"Oh this will be just lovely. I'm ever so glad you told me about Sherlock's little secret." Mrs Holmes was just tickled pink to think that her Sherlock might actually be interested in someone or something other than a case.

Just then the doorbell rang.

Sherlock quirked his head. "Oh Great! Who else is coming? Did you invite Anthea again Mycroft?"

"Actually, yes brother mine, but she shouldn't be arriving for another hour or so according to this text."

"Then?" Sherlock walked to the front door where his mother was already greeting her guest. Abby still in her arms, though now the baby was sleeping.

"Come in! Come in. I'm Luna! I've heard so much about you from your friends, John and Mary let on a great deal about how you are always helping my Sherlock about his work.

Molly blushed.

"Oh, no, they shouldn't, I'm.. it's my job really...I do bodies.. I mean.. Oh God!.. I'm sorry. I do corpses.. I mean!. Oh that sounds awful.. I'm a"

"Pathologist.. yes dear, they mentioned. Come along. Come along... Sherlock! Come take this coat!"

Sherlock stood mortified staring at Molly. How did he not see this happening?

"Molly, what an unexpected surprise?" he glared at John who had recently joined them

"You didn't know I was coming? Oh , Oh God! Sorry.. Your mum.. she.. John said she invited me..so I just thought. I thought you would have known.."

"Sherlock! Her coat, don't be rude!"

Sherlock did as his mother bade and took her coat for her.

"Oh doesn't she just look lovely Sherlock." Mrs. Holmes appraised Molly's appearance.

Molly had somehow managed to dress well this evening. No doubt Mary played a part in this.

She wore a simple black sweater over a plaid blouse and a red knee length pencil skirt.

Her hair was let down but pulled back a bit, much like it was at the Christmas party from several years ago. Only now it was much more simply done. No makeup, just Molly. Truth be told, he found her lovely always, but certainly in this moment she stood out as even more so. Not that he'd let on about it, especially not in front of his mother.

He coughed and mumbled "yes", before hanging her coat in the closet

"Oh, don't let Sherlock's lack of manners upset you dear. You look absolutely lovely, and you're MY guest tonight. He just hates when he can't predict these sorts of things." She gave Sherlock a light pat on the cheek.

"Come along! Come along.. Let me get you some wine, and give you a tour of the house. I just need to drop this baby off in the nursery. I haven't changed it a bit since Sherlock and Mycroft were little. I was hoping by now I'd have a grand-baby of my own to look after on occasion, but since these boys seem to hate their mother so, I'm borrowing this one for the holidays." She gave Abby a kiss on the cheek.

"Is it the same nursery from when he was little?" She asked with a little more curiosity in her voice than she wanted to admit to.

"Oh yes deary, come with me. You must see it."

Molly followed Sherlock's mom down the hallway. She mouthed an _"I'm__ sorry"_ to Sherlock as she passed him.

After they were out of earshot, Sherlock turned to John.

"This is your doing isn't it?" his eyes narrowed as he towered over his friend.

John nodded smugly, "Yep, but let's not risk the chance of your mum overhearing us. I would hate to ruin her Christmas celebration."

Sherlock groaned but agreed with him.

"We'll discuss this back at the flat on Monday.. until then.. non of your shenanigans."

…...…

After the grand tour of the Holmes' Residence, Mrs. Holmes had them all sit at the dinner table.

"Dinner should be ready in just a moment." As she retreated to the kitchen to check on the food.

Luna had little place cards all about the table, and surely enough she had seated molly directly beside her son.

"Wine dear?" Mr. Holmes Sr. offered.

"Yes please." Molly held out her glass. She needed something to take the edge off.

Sherlock was refusing to look at her.

"So, did uhm... Did you solve any new cases recently or something?" Molly attempted small talk.

"No."

"Oh. You must be pretty bored then."

"Yes."

Your mum really loves babies. She's uhm.. not what I expected"

"Yes."

Just then, the sound of a spoon tapping on crystal was heard. "Attention! Attention! Merry Christmas everyone, and welcome! Now that we're all here, and supper is about to be served, how about a lovely toast? Boys? Would one of you do the honors?" Mrs. Holmes beamed up at her children from the head of the dinner table.

"I did it last year" Mycroft whined. "It's your turn."

Sherlock looked entirely put out, but stood up anyway..

"Fine." he spat, glaring daggers at his older brother from across the table. "Fine." He repeated with a cough.

"A toast..." Sherlock looked around the table at the faces of his closest friends and family. The uncomfortable resonance of affection stirring in his chest. Molly's innocent sweet face peering up at him from his left side. His mother's wide cheeks glowing brighter than the candles she set on the table. His father holding and bouncing Abby Watson on his lap as he waited expectantly for Sherlock to continue. John and Mary holding hands under the table as they smiled knowingly at their friend. Mycroft and Anthea clicking away on their cell phones, despite sitting right next to eachother at the dinner table, small smirks resting on their faces.

"A toast to satiate the emotional needs of the family ...and friends.. that plague me." he cleared his throat. "May little Abby grow to be more like her mother, and less like her father with every passing day. No offense John, but you aren't exactly the "thinking" type. And Mary has you completely beaten in terms of looks and charisma."

Mary let out a booming chuckle, while John nodded in solemn agreement.

"To my overweight and incompetent brother, and his..."colleague" Anthea… " he tilted his head in his mother's direction.

"May you… be happy" Sherlock looked positively sick saying this, but faked a smile for his parents none the less.

Mycroft laughed.

"Mum. Dad." May you find enough companionship with baby Abby this weekend, that your own children never have to hear about giving you grand-babies ever again."

"And Molly..." He looked down at his rosy cheeked pathologist, and for a moment he forgot himself. An awkward silence passed, as he looked down at her. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he thought carefully on what to say next.

"Molly, you…" _another pause._

"Thank you for coming." he clinked his glass against hers and swallowed the whole thing in one go.


End file.
